Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE
Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE is an Asteroid Navi that was originally given to the criminal bomb expert Domon Atsuki by Slur. Like many other Asteroid Navis, NapalmMan caused destruction on his operator’s behalf, but quickly had a change of heart when he met Nenji Rokushakudama, a kind-hearted fireworks pyrotechnician who shares his love of explosions. From then on he became Nenji's NetNavi, though he was closely watched by the NetPolice. Overview NapalmMan is a hot headed and irritable Asteroid Navi, though he has a soft and caring spot that was brought out when he met Nenji. He is often annoyed by Nenji's antics, such as him calling NapalmMan "Nenjiro" constantly and offering NapalmMan food, which NapalmMan often repeats that NetNavis are incapable of eating. The two often bicker with one another over various things, such as if fireworks could really make people happy when the two first met, and later over what colors and designs should go into each firework. NapalmMan also pokes fun at Nenji at times, often making fun of his simplicity. Despite this, the two share a very strong bond with one another, which eventually allows them to cross fuse. History ''Rockman.EXE Stream NapalmMan debuts in episode 19 of ''Stream. At the start of the episode he and Rockman.EXE are fighting one another while Domon flees from the NetPolice. Domon is about to use NapalmMan's Dimensional Chip but is found, and flees. A losing NapalmMan attacks Rockman, who counters with a BubbleShot, and NapalmMan demands his operator give him a Battle Chip to use, but the criminal breaks out of a window and drops his PET, which is promptly crushed by a semitruck. NapalmMan and RockMan are both weakened, but NapalmMan escapes. He flees across the net, running from the authorities before taking refuge in Nenji Rokushakudama's Advanced PET. Nenji, unaware of who the Navi was, buys dozens of Recovery chips and repairs NapalmMan, who questions why Nenji saved him to which Nenji replies he helps those in need. Nenji asks for NapalMan's name, and the Asteroid Navi relents, in fear of being found out. Nenji nicknames the Navi "Nenjiro", and asks if he was hungry, only for NapalmMan to tell him NetNavi's can't eat food. NapalmMan then plots to lay low in Nenji's PET until the police stop searching for him, throwing Netto Hikari and Rockman off. Nenji takes "Nenjiro" to work with him, where NapalmMan learns Nenji makes fireworks for a living, and the two bond. Nenji tells him about his dreams to make the world happy with his fireworks, which NapalmMan scoffs at, telling him that that was impossible, and the two get into a heated argument. Netto comes to the fireworks factory looking for NapalmMan and questions Nenji, unaware that NapalmMan was mere feet away from him because Nenji didn't know NapalmMan's real name. Later, Nenji finishes his "Nenjiro Bomb", which NapalmMan notes is the same as his name. Nenji states that he will prove fireworks and explosions can bring happiness to people which NapalmMan scoffs at again. Nenji's boss tells NapalmMan that Nenji must really like him, since he calls him "Nenjiro" (which means "of Nenji"). Nenji asks NapalmMan to wake him up in the morning which he reluctantly agrees to, and offers to let NaplamMan to become his NetNavi. Before he can say anything, Nenji tells him to forget about it. The next day, Nenji tells NapalmMan to watch carefully as his Nenjiro Bomb makes people happy, and NapalmMan attempts to confess his identity to him, but stutters and can't before Domon sends viruses into a forklift full of fireworks. Netto, who has caught up with Nenji and NapalmMan, sends RockMan in and attempts to fight off the viruses but is overpowered, and NapalmMan tells Nenji to plug him in; Nenji does so and NapalmMan saves RockMan before quickly plugging out. Domon sees the Asteroid Navi in Nenji's PET, and Netto questions why Nenji is in possession of NapalmMan. Nenji states he was unaware, and NapalmMan sadly confirms his identity. Nenji states he understands and tells NapalmMan to wait there for him and Netto, but Domon comes and steals Nenji's PET with NapalmMan inside. NapalmMan tells Domon he doesn't want to do bad things anymore, stating Nenji needs him, but Domon states he needs NapalmMan too. NapalmMan tells Domon of Nenji's dream of making people happy with fireworks, and declares that he too, wants this dream, though Domon laughs at him and tells him Nenji is lying. NapalmMan says he wants to believe Nenji, and Domon tells him he will show how vicious and destructive his Asteroid Navi power is, and uses NapalmMan's Dimensional Chip, forcing him to go berserk against NapalmMan's pleas. NapalmMan materializes in the real world, and Netto and RockMan cross fuse to combat him, attempting to pull him away from the fireworks launcher as Nenji begs him to stop. NapalmMan uses a Napalm Bomb but RockMan swats it back at him with a Wind Racket, and gets ready to finish off the Asteroid Navi off with a Vulcan. Nenji steps in the way, asking Netto to give NapalmMan a chance to redeem himself, and NapalmMan comes to his senses and asks what he was doing. Despite being caught by Manabe and the police, Domon reveals he had hacked the fireworks launcher to aim at the audience, but NapalmMan goes and holds the launcher up and away from the people, critically injuring himself when the fireworks launch while stating that Nenji was right: his fireworks did bring happiness to people, and if NapalmMan can ever return, he wishes to help bring that happiness as well. As he prepares for deletion, Manabe ejects his Dimensional Chip, saving him in the nick of time. The next day Manabe tells Nenji that he may keep NapalmMan as his Navi, but this is an exception among exceptions and that this will be treated as a trial run of a recovery program; if Nenji does not regularly report in to her or commits crimes, she will immediately terminate the program. Now housed in a Progress PET, Nenji asks "Nenjiro" how great this is, to which NapalmMan replies his name is not Nenjiro, though Nenji brushes this off and says they should celebrate with ramen, and NapalmMan repeats that Navis cannot eat food. He appears in episode 30. He appears in episode 37. Though he does not physically appear in episode 41, he can be heard telling Nenji again that his name is not Nenjiro. His NetNavi form is not seen in episode 42, but is heard when Nenji and him perform cross fusion for the first time, and he and Nenji join the cross fused Charlie, Raika, Dingo, Jasmine, and Pride in battling the Darkloids SwallowMan.EXE, CloudMan.EXE, and CosmoMan.EXE. C.F. NapalmMan joins C.F. TomahawkMan in attacking the out of control excavator destroying the town to no avail, though SearchMan.EXE shuts it down soon after. He then joins in the joint attack from all the cross fusion members to ward off the Darkloids. He appears in episode 45. He appears in epsidoe 46. C.F. NapalmMan appears in episode 48. Abilities TBA List of appearances Gallery TBA Trivia *Asteroid NapalmMan is the only Asteroid Navi to survive by the end of the series, and the only one to reform from his criminal ways. **He shares this distinction with BubbleMan.EXE, who is the sole surviving Darkloid in the series. *Despite being an Asteroid sent bu Duo and Slur, NapalmMan is unable to see Duo's Comet. *NapalmMan has the ability to make machinery overheat and burn, as seen when he overheats Nenji's Progress PET. Netto theorizes that it is one of his abilities as an Asteroid, which is most likely true as no other Navi has displayed this ability. *NapalmMan’s loyal personality is carried over from his Robot Master counterpart, in which his Mega Man & Bass CD data states that he is loyal. **In contrast, his original counterpart is said to like “negotiations”, whereas NapalmMan is irritable and confrontational in both the games and anime. See also *Domon Atsuki - His original operator. *Nenji Rokushakudama (anime) - His current operator. *MoltanicMan.EXE (anime) - His orignal Earth counterpart. *Zoano NapalmMan.EXE - His Zoanoroid counterpart. *NapalmMan.EXE - His video game counterpart. **Fyrefox - His operator's video game counterpart. Category:NetNavis Category:Male NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Cross Fusion users Category:Asteroid Navi Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages